memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Constellation
PNA Potential missing references: * * * * * --Alan (talk) 19:54, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Star chart from "The Corbomite Maneuver" This star chart is seen early in on a viewscreen in the briefing room. It is a real star chart of the winter sky as seen from Earth, featuring many known constellations, some identified by name. Take a look at this star chart here it also features a horizontal line at the center of the image, the line is at the same spot as the horizontal line on the screenshot. We can compare both this image and the screenshot to identify all that is seen on the map in the episode. Now begin at the right side of the map, with the constellation Cetus. If you examine the screenshot you'll find that constellation at the right side of the image as well, barely legible underneath the horizontal line, the word "Cetus" can be made out as well. Now, to the left of that constellation, still underneath the horizontal line comes "Eridanus", also barely legible on the screenshot. To the left of that follow two boxy constellations. They are "Lepus" and "Canis major". The names can again be also seen on the screenshot map. Sirius is the big spot in the constellation of Canis major as seen on the screenshot. The top of the constellation "Columba" can be seen underneath Lepus. And to the left of that, there's Puppis, the name is still legible on the map (with a little squinting). At the right of the screen, underneath Eridanus, there's the constellation of Fornax which is also identified by name. At the center of the screen, the prominent constellation of can be seen. That one is also identified by name (to the right of the constellation). To the left of Orion, we find "Canis minor" and "Monoceros" underneath. At the left upper part of the screen, we find " ". From there, move a little to the right and top and you'll find the prominent constellation of " ", also identified by name. To the right of that constellation, at the center upper part of the screen the word "Auriga" can be read, to the right and a little below, the word "Taurus" can clearly be read and the constellation can be seen. Finally, at the right top part of the screen, the constellations of Aries, Triangulum and a small part of "Andromeda" can be seen. The name "Andromeda" is spelt out at the very top right corner of the map. Underneath, we find a piece of the constellation of "Pisces" with the first three or four letters spelt out as well. This pretty much makes all those constellations, and the major stars within them canon. I'm looking forward to the remastered episode tonight, maybe we can get an even cleaner shot from the HD-transfer. --Jörg 13:44, 9 December 2006 (UTC) As can be seen , the map wasn't changed for remastered-"The Corbomite Maneuver", therefore everything seen on that map is canon. I'm busy this week, so everybody who feels like it, go ahead and create the constellations articles! :-) --Jörg 22:20, 10 December 2006 (UTC)